Dragon Age Conduit Origin
by Dreximus0000
Summary: At the end of Infamous 2 after setting off the RFI, Cole now must live and fight in a new world that is unprepared for someone like him.


Chapter 1: Prologue & Early Life

A/N Co-Authored by _LTcrazy2_

A/N I and my co-author own nothing but the right to play god with our worlds.

When Cole activated the RFI, it functioned perfectly, except after releasing the energy it exploded and formed a green portal which sucked him into it. While falling through this strange realm, he began to change. He became more elven and he could feel his lifespan had increased greatly. He also shrunk and was now the size of a baby.

When he exited portal he was in the woods alone in the middle of nowhere. Minutes later a caravan of Elves came across him.

A young woman, with blonde hair a bright green eyes, walks up to him and scoops him into her arms. "What are you doing here all by yourself _Da' sa_(Little One)?

The Keeper of clan Sabrae, Marethari, walked forward to see what the problem was. "Avina, what is going on?"

The woman turned to her Keeper and spoke. "This child was on the road. I think he may have been abandoned."

The Keeper looked at the young child and could sense greatness from him. "If he is abandoned, then with us he shall come." Looking to Avina she asked. "Would you take him in? Be his mother and raise him?"

Avina looked at the child with a smile. "Yes I will. But he will need a name."

Marethari smiled at Avina. "That is yours to decide as his mother."

Avina once more looked at her new adopted son. "His name shall be Cole Soulean Sabrae."

From that moment, Cole was a part of the Sabrae clan of Dalish Elves.

From early on Cole showed signs of being a mage, however everytime one of the trained mages scanned him, they always said he had a connection to the fade but no potential to be possessed. Which confused everyone.

When he was old enough he began to learn with the other children from the Keeper Marethari, the history and traditions of the clan. He seemed to always be able to read, as he had his memories of his life before the RFI. With no TV and with how young he was he set to learning as much as he could. Zeke and the others would have been proud of him.

He was especially interested in the classification system for people in the world. There were normal civilian as usual, but then their were warriors, rogues and mages. After looking up how mage's were taken from families and places in circles to harness their powers and keep them locked up, he needed to rely on other methods besides his conduit powers.

When he was old enough, he began to learn combat as all Dalish learn since their culture is nomadic and they have many enemies.

He began his combat studies learning to dual wield. He started with Daggers due to his size and also started with the bow mostly for hunting. But while he learned to hunt with his bow he also learned to fight with it if he needed to attack from range without revealing his powers.

While he dedicated time to weapons training, he also took time to attend his lessons with the Keeper, Read the books the clan had access to, and to retrain his powers and understand his magic. This was difficult for him as his connection to the fade apparently was a sliver of it that merged with his conduit gene. This granted him access to magic but prevented detection from those in the fade.

By 11, he was a skilled hunter and even helped the clan get food while not hunting big game. He stuck with small game such as fennec, Nug, and Ram as they were more numerous than big game ever could be and less dangerous.

He had also remastered his basic conduit powers and got a better handle on his magic. This came in handy while scouting out ahead of the clan to make sure the routes were safe. His radar pulse allowed the clan to bypass combinations of templar and bandits groups.

Cole's interest in weapons came to a head when he asked the craftsman of the clan to teach him how to make his own.

Under instructions to find his own resources for crafting, Cole's foraging expeditions allowed him to find tons of plants, Drakestone, a few pieces of rare Ironwood and he even, miraculously came across a semi-fresh dead ice dragon which he harvested materials from after getting a few more hunter to help him.

Bringing back the materials he found he insisted that the ice dragon was found by the other hunters and he just helped render the beast.

Under the instructions and watchful eyes of the crafters, he made three weapons for himself. The Ironwood was crafted into a beautiful yet powerful bow. The Drakestone and Ice dragon bones were crafted into two longswords for when he is older. For now he would use normal short swords to practice and train with.

At 16 he was ready to choose a path that he would follow according to Dalish law. He prayed equally to all the Dalish gods and refused to get a vallaslin for any of them. Instead of the Vallaslin he chose to be branded with the symbol of his past life, lightning bolts tattooed down the entire length of both arms.

His newest contribution to his clan were packs designed like his old backpack that are enchanted to hold a ton of things making packing and moving the clan easier. His own allowed him to carry his personal weapons and other materials while he was dressed as a civilian.

At 20 he was sent with his friend Tamlin to explore some Elvish ruins that were nearby their new camp. He equipped himself with his Dalish Leather Armor and his two custom made longswords made from Drakestone and Ice Dragon bone and even his ironwood bow. And many arrows in his seemingly nonending backpack quiver extension. Looking to his friend they nodded to each other and set out.

A/N Please Read and Review


End file.
